


Asymptotes

by mhei_lynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? i think so, Angst, Gen, M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: He got closer and closer but they were never meant to be together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Asymptotes

Atsumu, like everyone else, would describe Shouyou as the sun. He’s bright, cheerful, energetic, even his hair would remind you of the sun. Of course, simply describing Shouyou as the sun wasn’t enough for him. No, Shouyou wasn’t _just_ the sun, Atsumu thinks. He was light itself.

It was like sitting in a room of darkness, the dread would fill you as you wait for something to happen. Then a flash of light would envelop the room, leaving you relieved.

It was like hanging out beside the seashore during night time. You can see the stars and constellation. You can hear people and the festivities. You can smell the aroma of different street foods. And Shouyou was the fireworks, decorating the night sky, completing the perfect picture.

He was like a spark of flame during a power outbreak when even Tokyo itself would be engulfed in darkness. Atsumu could stare and stare at the candle flames, mesmerized.

* * *

The first time Atsumu had met Shouyou, he didn’t think of much. The important one was Tobio. The one hailed as a genius was Tobio, the one who rivalled Atsumu as a setter was Tobio. Of course, the one he was going to focus on was Tobio. _He sure regretted that decision quickly._

At the court on his last high school match, Atsumu founded himself wishing for one thing. He wished his mother could have held them just a bit longer in the womb, maybe then he would have been born a year later. Osamu called him an idiot.

Two years later he heard that Shouyou was off to Brazil. Atsumu thought then, _they were never meant to be together._

* * *

The next time Atsumu meets Shouyou, he was thrilled. He used to be on the other side of the world, and now that he returned he was brought to Atsumu’s side. _If that was not fate, then what would be?_

And they got closer and closer. They naturally complemented each other. Atsumu was drawn to Shouyou, soaking up every little bit of attention gifted to him. And at the same time, Atsumu showered Shouyou twice the amount of attention he was given.

* * *

“Shouyou-kun is like the sun” Atsumu would say when someone asked. He didn’t really want to but Osamu said that if he keeps answering that question with three paragraphs worth of an answer, he was going to weird Shouyou out. Now Atsumu answers it with “Shouyou-kun is like the sun”, even if Atsumu thinks it isn’t even enough to begin to describe Shouyou.

Atsumu thinks Shouyou is like lights, the sun, fireworks, candle flames. Lights just suited him, he thinks.

Atsumu wasn’t satisfied though. Lights suited Shouyou, he knew that, but it doesn’t capture him perfectly. Atsumu and Shouyou were close but lights can’t get close to anything, so it doesn’t describe him perfectly.

The sun was always out of reach, fireworks were sky high and never lasted long, and candle flames burn people with a touch. And for that Atsumu realizes lights didn’t describe Shouyou well enough.

* * *

Years later, Atsumu finally realizes he was wrong. The sun _was_ an accurate enough description for Shouyou because no matter how close he got to Shouyou, he was still unreachable.

And as Atsumu watches the way Shouyou smiles at that person, he realizes once more, _they were never meant to be together._

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda got jealous of people i follow on twt making atsuhina fics so i wrote one too.
> 
> anyway come yell at me here or at my twitter @mhei_lynn


End file.
